Sadistically Sweet
by RainingYellowRoses
Summary: Fuji is in a relationship with Eiji but he can't keep holding back his sadistic side. He needs someone he can hurt. Fuji/OC, Fuji/Eiji, Oishi/Eiji BDSM, toys, yaoi MxM Might become a multi-chapter if i get enough reviews.
1. The End

disclaimer: i no own prince of tennis or Fuji. i do own plot, setting, and my OCs

Enjoy! reviews appreciated! flames will toast my marshmallows!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eiji was my everything. I loved him with every ounce of my being, I really did. He was the one who kept me from seeing only dark side of the world. He was my light, my sun, my joy. I'd probably be a clinically depressed sadistic mess without him.

But there was one issue. I was a sadist. I'm sure you're thinking, 'Well, yeah, we already knew that.' But what you don't realize is that Eiji isn't a masochist and so, just how am I supposed to take care of some of my more…sadistic tendencies? I don't want to hurt Eiji, but I don't want to cheat on him either. So I have a decision to make. Which is worse, hurting him or cheating on him? So I decided I'd just try to ignore the issue all together.

I tried to hold back as long as I could, but when Eiji realized he was bleeding one day after we'd made love I realized it was time to do something about it. I'd finally made my decision. There was no way I could hurt my Eiji. So cheating it was, but let's not think of it as cheating, it was more like I was protecting him from myself and in order to do that I needed to find someone I could hurt.

I began my search starting with the internet. There was sure to be numerous sites where I could look. As I started looking though, I realized that the websites required a credit card number showing that you were above 18. Next I tried the phone book, which I soon realized was futile. I was beginning to run out of options and I didn't want to risk walking straight into the red light district, seeing as how I didn't know what exactly I was looking for. Finally after hours of thinking I decided to risk asking my fellow sadist Yukimura. He recommended to me a small store he knew of that as he put it,"Could appease my need for sadistic sexual activities."

The next weekend I went to the store, it was a small grey two story building nestled in the run-down part of the red light district. It had signs exclaiming that it sold pleasure and that no questions were asked as long as they were paid. There was a large red neon sign above the door proclaiming it Akane's. I walked in and saw a desk with a young girl who had dyed blonde hair and wore an outfit that showed as much of her as it possibly could without her being naked. I assumed she was the receptionist; or something like it. I walked up to her and she handed me a large binder that had pictures and descriptions of the prostitutes they had, as well as what they were willing to do.

I looked through it and finally decided on a 17 year old boy with a bit of an emo style. He had layered shoulder length black hair with blonde tips that covered one eye. His eyes were a grey-blue color and he had on eyeliner. He had on tight black ripped jeans, a grey hoody, and black fingerless gloves. His description said his name was Yuuri. The girl told me to wait a second and she'd go get him. Once she brought him he took me to a room with red paint chipping off the walls and a small bed.

As soon as we got to the room I started kissing him. It was light at first, but I had been holding back for so long, I just let go. I kissed him so hard I could feel his knees starting to get weak. When we finally broke apart for air he was panting. He lips were pink and swollen. His eyes were glazed over with lust. I grabbed his hair and pulled him close again, my hands roaming over his body.

Suddenly this light touching wasn't enough, I needed to feel more, touch more. I pushed him down onto the bed, laying myself on top of him. I replaced my mouth on his and started mimicking what was to come. I traced my one hand down his side to lie on his hip, the other going under his shirt to pinch and tweak his nipples until they were hard nubs. Rubbing his sides I slowly raised his shirt and took it off. Little pants and moans were coming from his mouth. He was flushed a light pink all over and he was fairly hard. Noticing his little problem made me notice that little Fuji was enjoying this just as much. It was time to step up the game.

I left him on the bed and searched the room for what I required. When I came back the first thing I did was remove his pants and boxers, stopping to rub his member on the way down. Next I tied his limbs to the bed; legs bent and spread apart, arms together and above his head. Next came the blindfold, it was unfortunate—his eyes were beautiful and expressed just how turned on he was, but it would heighten both our pleasure if he couldn't see.

Now, I needed blood, I needed to hear him scream, needed to see the dark red substance run over his pale white skin—the perfect canvas. I softly traced his collar bone with my teeth and then, once he was lured into a false sense of security, I bit down. Hard. Marking him as mine—even though it was only for tonight. He screamed, a high pitched sound that ended in a soft keening noise. It was beautiful. I scratched my nails across his skin, watching as the blood started to well up ender the skin, slowly coming to the surface.

It was good, but I wanted more. I had to release everything tonight, so that I could go home to Eiji like nothing ever happened. I once again searched the room for what I wanted, finding what I wanted I returned to the bed. I put three fingers to his lips and let him wet them until I thought there was enough spit. I pulled them from his lips and moved downward to the tight ring of muscle between his legs, massaging it a little.

I let my fingertips dip into his puckered hole just slightly, tempting him. Then removing them to rub the outside roughly, telling him to beg. When I heard what I wanted I finally gave him what he wanted. I pushed one finger inside, rubbing at his inner walls. I moved my mouth back to his and shoved a second finger in, scissoring them. I rubbed them along his walls roughly, searching for that one spot.

When his back arched and he moaned loudly, his walls clenching around my fingers I knew I had found it. I stored that knowledge for later and pushed in a third finger while brushing my fingertips against his special spot. I moved my fingers apart, not letting him adjust—he was supposed to be in some pain after all—and started thrusting them into his body fast and hard. His head was thrashing back and forth on the pillows, trying to contain the moans coming out of his mouth. His hips were pushing back against my fingers and moving in small circles. He was ready.

I reached to the objects I had brought to the bed earlier and picked up the vibrator as I pulled my fingers out. He moaned in loss and tried to push back to get them inside again. I placed the vibrator at his entrance and he gasped, knowing what it was—it was his after all. It was a medium size, at about 7 inches long. I slowly pushed it inside his hole, aiming for it to hit that one spot, until it was fully inside. I stilled for a moment as he adjusted to it and then turned it on medium. He screamed and his back arched off the bed as he writhed under me, constricted by the restraints. His arms tugged at his binds as a started to thrust it inside him with long slow strokes, hitting his prostate almost every time.

Once he adjusted to that I turned the vibrator on high and started shoving it inside him fast and hard. He was moaning and screaming so load I was sure everyone in the building could hear him. I continued thrusting it inside him as I moved up to his neck to leave another mark. Sucking on his neck I could both feel and hear the endless sounds coming out of his mouth. I let my hand still and waited for him to cum while I moved down to his nipple and sucked on it. It only took a few moments and then he came, screaming.

I took out the vibrator and let him rest for a moment while I gathered his cum and spread it on my cock. While waiting I decided to let him taste some of his cum, so I scooped some up and brought it to his mouth, telling him to lick it clean. He did so and it was so hot I realized I wouldn't last much longer at this rate and put my hard cock at his entrance. When he had finally calmed down I thrust it in all in at once, wanting to hear him scream. I gave him a few seconds and then started thrusting. Once his pain had started to mingle with pleasure I leaned down and reattached our mouths, biting on his lower lip. I scratched my nails down his back and then his thighs. I tried hitting his special spot as much as I could, but his insides were so tight and kept sucking me in, I could barely concentrate. Apparently I did a good enough job, because he was screaming and thrashing on the bed almost every time. He was pretty much just a writhing mess.

After a while I started to feel my insides start coiling up and realized I was going to cum soon. I reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping it. He was going to cum soon, I could tell since his walls were clenching and unclenching around me. His insides were spasming and it was pushing me over the edge. Finally he came, screaming, his cum splattering in between our bodies. It was beautiful, perfect, and I had the sudden urge to be the only one to ever see him like this. The only one to touch his perfect body, the only one to paint on this canvas of delicate white skin. And then I came, spilling inside of him, harder then I'd ever come with Eiji.

I pulled out and laid beside him, content, watching as his breath slowly went back to normal. I surveyed my work and was happy to see what I had done. He had cum and a little blood spilling from his abused hole and his thighs, sides, and back had bright red scratch marks. His neck and collar bone had marks that clearly showed someone had owned him. His eyes were stilled blindfolded, dark brown hair with blonde tips falling over his face and hiding some of the blindfold from view. His legs still tied up, bent and spread. His arms still tied together at the head of the bed. It was a masterpiece, I loved it. I think I even loved him, but that was impossible—I had just met him. Plus, I had Eiji. Now was a bad time to start doubting my feelings, I needed to get out of here before I really started to doubt.

I quickly untied him and threw my clothes on. I left the money on the table and flew out of the room. The receptionist girl in the skimpy clothes looked at me knowingly and made me take a piece of paper before I left. I finally got home to Eiji and slipped in bed beside him, he would never know. I had to forget this happened, forget everything. I was about to turn off the light when I remembered the paper the girl had given me. I got it out and looked at it—it was the information about the boy I had slept with. I tried to ball it up, tear it to pieces, and throw it away, anything. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't forget. I was too tired; I'd deal with this tomorrow, for now I'll just hide it. I took out one of my photo portfolios and stuck it in; putting it back into the drawer it had come from and turned off the light. I'd deal with this tomorrow, for now, I needed sleep. I turned off the light.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review if you want a second chapter please! ^^


	2. The Beggining

Disclaimer: I no own PoT. I do own my OC's

I apologize for the shortness. Also, I said I would update this when I got enough reviews, but I just had the urge to write this…so, here you go! Woot! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everything was going back to normal—or as normal as things could be when you cheated on your lover. It had been 3 weeks since "the incident" as I ended up calling it. Eiji remained completely oblivious to anything going on. That's just the kind of person he was, innocently oblivious. Besides, I don't think he was paying as much attention to me as he used to.

I think he was getting bored with me. I know that sounds bad, but I wasn't particularly offended. After all, he had stayed with me for 7 months—a little over half a year. For him that was an eternity. He may be oblivious but he understands people and concepts quickly once he's finally picked up on them. I love Eiji, but I have come to believe it's time to move on. He is my light and he always will be, but I think we might be better off as friends.

He needs a sturdy, caring, gentle person with both feet planted firmly on the ground. Someone who will let him fly off when need be, but will always be there for him to home to. Someone like Oishi, I should have picked up on it earlier. They were doubles partners, it would make sense of they were romantic partners as well. If they ever managed to realize they belong together I'd give them my blessing. I may have to resort to "helping them out" a little, seeing as they were both pretty dense in the romantic area—it took me 2 months to convince Eiji I was serious and wanted him in a romantic sense, 2 months to convince him I was attracted to him sexually.

As for me, I'm not completely sure of what exactly I want just yet. I have a fairly good idea though. I think I need someone more exciting, more dangerous, and more sensual. Someone I could have fun with, let loose on, someone who could talk to me and know what I really meant. I needed them to understand me, read beneath the lines when I talked.

This sounded a little like Yukimura, a lot actually. So I guess you're wondering why I'm not with him? Well, the main reason would be that we're too alike. I needed someone who was similar in the way we expressed feelings and ideas, but different in the way we lived. Different lifestyle choices, different career choices, different ways of thinking.

I guess the main thing I'm saying here is that Eiji and I need to move on. We need to break up. He needs Oishi and I'll help him with that and I need to look for someone new. So it's official then. I'll break up with him at school tomorrow. I only hope he understands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

"I think we should talk, Eiji." It was the next day, lunchtime. It was time to break up. I had called Eiji to the roof so I could explain to him the thoughts going through my head.

"Sure Fujiko! Watcha wanna talk about? Oh! Guess what? I got these tickets so see a concert tonight from Oishi! It was sooooo nice of him to them to me! He got two, one for me and one for you! And it's not to a crappy one; it's to a really awesome concert! They're gonna have a bunch of famous musicians and good food and we can—"

"Eiji." I cut him off. "I think you should go with Oishi."

"Eh?!?! You don't wanna go? Do you have to go somewhere or something? Are you sick?! Oh! I know! You don't wanna be in a large crowd `cuase you're claustrophobic! Right, right? Am I right?"

"No, Eiji. I don't have to go anywhere, I'm not sick, and I'm not claustrophobic. I think you should with Eiji because he loves you." I explained. I had to stop his rambling, it was cute, but I needed to get to the point before lunch ended—hopefully. "And you love him."

"EHHH!?!?!?! What're you talking about?! I love you! You're my boyfriend!" He was shouting now. He was franticly moving his arms around as if that would make me believe him. He was panicking now.

"Eiji, if the only reason you can think of for loving me if because I'm your boyfriend, then you don't really love me. Besides, I think we've both taken everything we can from this relationship. I still love you—as a friend, and I think you feel the same. But, we're going to regret this later in our lives if we stay together. I hope you understand." His face had fallen at the first part, than a determined look passed over his face before being quickly wiped away by a kicked puppy look. Eventually a look of understanding settled on his face.

"I think you may be right…as much as I hate to admit it, maybe we really aren't meant to be more than friends. Ok Fujiko. Since you seem to think Oishi and I should be together I'll try going out with him. Are you going to be dating anyone?" He was sad that the relationship was ending, but he understood what I was talking about. I knew he would, like I said, he was oblivious but once he picks up on something he understands it pretty fast.

"I'll be looking." I was going to say more but the lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch period and the storm of kids frantically rushing to get back to their classes from the places they had chosen to eat lunch. But to me, it seemed to signal more, it signaled the beginning. Of what I didn't know, but I had the feeling it would be something significant—something I would remember for the rest of my life. Something big.

A storm was coming; a hurricane was in the ocean headed towards us. A tsunami of feelings about to erupt. But for now it was calm—the calm before the storm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review Pease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are my life source.


End file.
